Jack Estrada
Jack (born 1998 NY) is a New york university student. Hi has thick brown hair and freckles, he is from mainly Irish ancestry and spanish,italian and swiss descent. He is 1 of the four main protagonist in the comic book series "Storys to LOL", He earned his nickname shorty by his friends, because when they were little he was the smallest one. He is the only character to have appear in every comic to this date. In the first comic book he was the only one to not fight with the others by some girls. From comic 1 to comic 34 he is a delivery boy at Mario's in center manhattan. He develops a crush towards brittany around comic 28 but readers dont know until the 44th comic book. He and the gang enjoy playing games such as Fortnite, AC, GTA and in comic 27 he admits to like playing The barbie xbox game. In comic 54 he earns a lot of money by betting and having a new job as a stockbrocker, and he uses the money to remodelete the apartment. He has an affair with brittany after she break ups with Mark. (approx comic 29) until Alex finds out and he and she start to oficially dating. And for that he gets beaten up by mark for that, (he was intercepted by mark and his friends and punched). It's probrable that Jack and brittany are the most important couple on the series. They date since September 16 to May 28- and get back together in july 15) they break up due to Jack rejecting a really good job offer in seattle for staying with brittany, but she doen't want to stop his dreams, also a big factor is mario's dead, that marks a new development in jack. He and brittany break up in mid season 2, after mario's death. He's character in the episodes is depressed and sinical. He leaves town in comic 55, and goes to L.A. Brittany is left vulnerable, she is sad because she likes Jack. Meanwhile for 5 comics the gang is missing jack. He returns for brittany and they reconciliate. Childhood Jack Collins Was born In 1998 in Brooklyn New york To a Bussinessman owner of a big company and his mother Rose, a housewife and teacher. He has 2 sisters Erin and Chloe.His family moved to washington D.C in 2001. There he met Tom, Alex and John. In the Flashback comics we see a lot of insight in the gangs Childhood. In The Saint patrick comic we are introduce to Erin, The grand mother of Jack. She's Irish and in the episode She doesn't let Jack go out with The gang because he has to go to church in an all green outfit. Jack is Irish-American since he was 8 years old. He did that on his Grandma's birthday as a surprise In Another flashback comic In jack' room is a hidden poster of jennifer aniston, (jack's had a crush on her). In the summer camp comic Jack wakes up on the tent and goes to pee outside but doesn't realize the tent with the girls is watching him. He is the only one that was able to sleep on the episode. Jack's parents Phillip and Rose thought Jack was Lactose intolerant. In F. Series #4 Jack says he's allergic to the school bus driver. In Comic #5 in the last day of school Ale Relationships He has dated a couple of girls in his life. He has had a highschool girlfriend, for a month. He spend the night at Mario's daughter bed. He dates Brittany Snow. And has had a few hook ups with girls in college for example the biology teacher. Pre Comics Jack and Tomas met in 2003 and become friends, Alex and Jack became friends in 2005 and Martin in 2006.the gang formed through all mutual friends of jack. There's a running gag on Jack's old height. He was the shortest at school. TRIVIA He has 2 sisters. He is 1 cm taller than john. His favourite band is The beatles. His celebrity crush is Jennifer aniston. He is the first one to get into university. He bought a bass in best buy for 20$ thinking it was for the PS2 game Guitar Rock. He has mostly irish ancestry and italian, spanish and german. In 2011 he grew 8 inches in 4 months. He's best friend is Tom, but alex and john come close. He is dating Brittany snow. A fellow student at NYU. He's the youngest in the gang. (18 years old). He can sing very good as seen in episode 21 while he performs. He has stated that he lost his virginaty at 16, while john debuted a couple of months later and tom at 17. He's favourite music genre is Rock and roll.